


The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles

by puppeteerofdoom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Murder Mystery, Plot Twists, au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppeteerofdoom/pseuds/puppeteerofdoom
Summary: Mysterious invitations are handed out for a luxury party on a cruise, but when a string of murders start to occur, it's up to the infamous One Armed Detective to take up the case and solve it before the next murder occurs.This is an AU based on Nazotoki/Nazokake also known as The Riddler Who Can't/Won't Solve Riddles by Hinata Haruhana!





	The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm starting another thing but this one is probably going to have super slow updates as I want to take a lot of time to think about how this story is going to work and I'm going to try to be super intricate with it and seeing Murder On The Orient Express actually motivated me to possibly start posting it. This one will probably also end up as a series as well as I want to post different perspectives and maybe come up with more interesting stories for it as well! I dunno what else to say but I hope you all like my theories and ideas for this one, I would also love to hear other theories as well if you have any!

The corners of the man’s mouth curled, he could no longer hold back the sadistic grin that   
slowly grew on his face, he finally dropped the facade he had been playing all this time and   
his true colors had finally shown through. Garnets dripped from his fingertips and his once   
pure snow white shirt had been soaked through with blood. He stared at me with that awful   
expression, the eyes of this madman had locked onto their next target and it was me.   
It was him all along and I should have seen it coming, how could I have been so blind to   
what was in front of me?   
He was the killer all this time and I had been struck dumb by the fact of it.   
All the pieces lined up perfectly in his sick and twisted little game and I was unknowingly a   
part of it.   
If it is a game you see this as…   
Then so be it...  
I will play your game...


End file.
